The present invention relates generally to concrete form systems and brace structures therefor and, more specifically, to a method for bracing an upright elongated concrete form assembly for a wall structure.
Concrete form systems are well known and widely used in the construction of diverse concrete structures. Certain of these systems make use of supporting members, such as beams, each of which is generally rectangular in cross section and provided with terminal end plates. The beam members are used as upright and horizontal structural beams, inclined bracing beams, columns, shores, or walers, and the like. When used as an inclined brace or prop, known systems make use of an adjustable length jack that extends between adjacent beams and is secured by bolts to the facing end plates by a rod. All of the forces acting on the beam members are, accordingly, borne by the rod and its connections to other parts of the form assembly.
The present invention provides a method for interconnecting a brace or prop beam member to other beam members of a beam structure by the use of a triangular shaped adaptor attached to the end plates at each end of the inclined beam member and releasably secured over a broad surface area to upright and horizontal beam members of the beam structure.